battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Cat (Rare Cat)
Jurassic Cat '''is a Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule. True Form increases health, attack power, range, and Critical Hit chance. Cat Evolves into '''Jurassic Cat Sitter at level 10. Evolves into Catasaurus at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros * 5% chance to deal Critical Hits (7% in True Form). * Moderate stamina. * Fast attack rate. * Fast recharge rate. Cons * Single-target attacks. * Mediocre attack power. * Short range, even in True Form. Strategy/Usage * This cat is should primarily be used against Metal Enemies, thanks to its Critical Hit ability. However, even against Metal Enemies, he may not be useful at times; most of the stronger Metal Enemies, such as Sir Metal Seal and Super Metal Hippoe, outrange him. Once you True Form him however, he will be able outrange these threats. Cat Combos Description Cost *Chapter 1: $350 *Chapter 2: $525 *Chapter 3: $700 Upgrading Cost Stats Catfruit Evolution Talents * Critical: Upgrades critical chance by 1% per level up to 5% (Total Cost: 25 NP) * Resist Knockback: Reduces knockback push by 5% per level up to 50% (Total Cost: 75 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 75 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 75 NP) * Cost Down: Reduces cost by $10/15/20 per level up to $100/150/200 (Total Cost: 75 NP) Appearance *Normal Form: Wears a caveman-like, spotted cloth and a ponytail on its head. Carries a bone. *Evolved Form: The bone has been replaced with a fork, stabbed into a hunk of meat. In addition, he now carries a pouch of baby cats. *True Form: Now rides atop a dinosaur, and carries a stick with a small reptilian skull on top. The ponytail has also gotten bigger. Trivia *The seemingly random evolved form makes somewhat of a weak pun in the Japanese version. *Catasaurus resembles Yoshi from the Super Mario Bros. games, the description says "Discovered a cute dinosaur in a magical land of fungi", resembling the Mushroom Kingdom; and the dinosaur while jumping moves his feet for extra time in the air when attacking, just like Yoshi. It is also interesting to note that when knocked back, the dinosaur's tongue can be seen, which further supports its resemblance with Yoshi. *In spite of the unit's description, there were no cats in the Jurassic period. The oldest Pantherine fossil is around 3.8 million years old. There is a 10 million year old one but it is somewhat debatable. The earliest cats in general would be somewhere in the vicinty of the 30 million mark, while the Jurassic Period ended 145 mya. *Catasaurus is currently the only cat unit with a Talent which caps at level 5. Consequentially, they are the only cat unit with a Talent which costs a mere 25 NP to fully upgrade. Gallery jurassiccatjpdescription.png|Normal form description (JP) jurassiccatsitterjpdescription.png|Evolved form description (JP) catasaurusjpdescription.png|True form description (JP) Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/047.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a4%cd%a4%b3%a5%b8%a5%e5%a5%e9 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Maiko Cat | Viking Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Rare Cats Category:Critical Hit Cats Category:Anti-Metal Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Single Target Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats with Talents Category:Partially Resist Knockback Cats Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent Category:Cats with Cost Down Talent